New Horizons Airport
New Horizons Airport (ICAO: SLNH) is a major public airport located in the regions of 'Allalinhorn' and 'Alphubel' on the northern coast of Satori. New Horizons is a modern style airport, with a feel similar to a busy international airport. Landing Advisories *''Air traffic control advisory'': Automated ATC system in use; please abide by all instructions provided via this system. *''High volume traffic advisory'': Periods of high aircraft traffic of various kinds occur throughout the day. Check the region before approaching when possible. *''Slow rez advisory'': Due to the large number of vendors and facilities on location, this airport may take longer to load than many. Pre-landing flyover to cache objects is recommended. * Security Lines. ''There is a small patch of land to the west of the airport that contains Ban-lines. Background New Horizons Airport is a large, dual-runway airport constructed on a platform suspended 40m above sea-level (with a marina underneath). The airport's terminal building is a modern three-storey structure equipped with two arrival/departure gates. An elevator in the lobby connects the floors and provides access to the ATC tower. For entertainment, the building has a lounge, as well as two outside patios and a fully equipped bar and dance floor. There is also a monorail station which connects directly to the Route 8 LDPW road network. Outside, the executive hangars are positioned along the western side of the airport and are mainly used by role-play airlines. All eight are equipped with offices upstairs. More rental hangars are located to the east of the runways, and to the south and south-east of the facility there are emergency services; including a fully-equipped hospital, a fire depot, and a ''Second Life Coast Guard (SLCG) station. There is also a refuelling station which caters for two varieties of aircraft fuel (DSA Fuel & Terra Fuel) . In the centre of the complex, there are two long runways: 18-L for landings and 36-L for take-offs, and a military catapult system situated between them. For helicopters, there is a helipad located on top of the terminal building, another at the north-west corner of the airport, and a concealed helipad in the middle of the complex (which is activated by clicking the red stripes on the ATC tower). Airport traffic is directed by an automated air traffic control system, which conveniently directs pilots around the facility via local chat. Airlines The following list includes all scheduled services to and from New Horizons Airport, as of August 2014. Other non-scheduled charter flights may be available on request. Please contact airlines for more information. Current airlines *Avatair *Braathens S‧A‧F‧E *Central Airlines *Dragonair *GridTrotter Airlines *Iberia Airways *Kowalski Air *Ocean Air *Sophi Moore Charter Services *Vulture Air *Zenta Airways Discontinued airlines *Irelandia Airlines Facilities and services Pilots' facilities *Public rez zone. *Mid-sized terminal building with x2 jet bridges. *Aviation Fuel Station (DSA Fuel, Terra Fuel). *Visual approach slope indicator (VASI). *Airport beacon. *Automated ATC. *Aircraft catapult. General facilities *''Belriot Bar''. *Internal monorail system. *Shops/vendors. *Rental hangars. * Access to the Route 8 LDPW motorway. Images New_Horizons_Airport,_looking_SE_(04-14).png|New Horizons Airport, looking south-east (April 2014). New_Horizons_Airport,_looking_SE_(09.10.13).jpg|New Horizons Airport, looking south-east (October 2013). New_Horizons_Marina,_looking_SE_(12-12)_002.png|New Horizons' underground marina (December 2013). New Horizons Detailed Map.png|Detailed overview of New Horizons Airport (October 2013). New_Horizons_Logo.png|Official logo, modelled on an aircraft's artificial horizon. References __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Airports Category:Satori Category:Executive Airports Category:Open Airports Category:Open Airports (Satori)